Secret in my heart
by KirasTastefulTragedy
Summary: The young man had intrigued him for so long, yet he couldnt let go of his bitterness toward him. His inner demon gets a taste of what might be. are they destined to be together or to be alone. Chalenge fic with Princess Turk. Yaoi warning!


Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy or its characters. I also do not Own Hyde, VAMPS, or the song 'Secret in my heart' or its lyrics! Nor do I make profit off of this fanfiction.

Warning: Yaoi… Lemons… angsty… and MPREG!

[[[THIS IS MINE AND PRINCESS TURK'S 6TH WEEKLY CHALLENGE "MPREG" WAS THE THEME THIS WEEK!]]]

"SECRET IN MY HEART"

Pt 1

'Spiraling into desire's cage'

~…~…~

{ Don't say the secret in my heart…

Don't stray, I must never go there…}

~…~…~

Vincent sat grabbing his head, what felt like a maniacally great idea when he'd left the bar drunker than he'd ever thought possible in his body's current state of immortality, now felt like a really dumb one.

~But you know what he did to us…~ the voice in his head said. ~His father, him, his company, all of them… they deserve to be humiliated, hurt, and made to pay….~

The red hot anger built up again and the fact that alcohol still did thrum through his veins didn't help. He was so alone, so bitter, so hateful. He'd become the monster he feared. Despite his high honored talk, and signs of a pittance for his sins, it was all for naught.

Vincent barely reeled in the demon within as he crashed through the window of the Shinra building from outside the office that Rufus Shinra was setting at his desk alone in. The dark angel had set there many a days before this, obsessing over the company and the man at its head. Was he really doing right now? Making up for the sins that they'd committed towards Gaia itself. Was it really enough to make up for all the souls that had been toyed with and the lives lost, and for Vincent personally… for all the sins he himself carried as a result to Shinra's meddling in his affairs?

With a groan Vincent leapt at the man before he had a chance to reach for his short barreled shotgun. Often Vincent had silently been intrigued that the young man had become such a well practiced user of that particular firearm. The short barreled Shotgun had a shorter effective range, due to a lower muzzle velocity and wider spread of shot. But its reduced size makes it easier to maneuver and conceal. Such a powerful and compact weapon was especially suitable for use in small spaces. He had gained the upper hand by effectively cutting off the chance for the blond to reach it.

Rufus didn't shout or yell or threaten or even try to fight. The moment his weapon was affectively cut off from his reach by the powerful dark man, he simply stood proudly to concede to his defeat. He wore his white coat which had become slightly disheveled in the dive for his weapon. So he took this moment to straighten it and notch his chin to look at the intruder straight in the eye.

Vincent watched the arrogant man concede and straighten his coat, up close right next to him, he looked nothing more than a boy in so many ways. Vincent had a moment of regret. He matched the deep soul questioning gaze, unwavering. He was surprised when the smooth voiced man began to talk.

"Vincent Valentine… to what do I owe the privilege of your companionship in this day?" the arrogant son of a bitch slightly bowed.

Vincent's blood boiled into a blood curdling rage. "You fucking know why I'm here" He venomously hissed, almost half screeched. "You and your pathetic kind, you all think that we are nothing but biological skin containers for your disgusting and curious minds to play GOD WITH! To fill us and toy with us at your own discretion... You think you can buy us all off by playing 'Peace and flower child' for a few petty years!" Vincent had gotten in his face and lifted the young man up by the lapels of his coats. "You fucking make me sick! You and me… we are NO FUCKING DIFFERENT! We are both monsters… and we should both die!"

Rufus grunted lightly as Vincent threw him up against the wall. He'd always admired the dark and mysterious man, but thought sardonically as he laughed bitterly and harshly with tears brimming in his eyes. "You're so right" he seethed. "How did you know that I needed to end it all? What a more fulfilling way to have my pathetic waste of a screwed up life wiped from the planets face. Whatever you do, don't let me go into the lifestream… we wouldn't want 'My kind' tainting it…" He stopped laughing but the tears began to fall and he wouldn't look Vincent in the face as he lowered his voice to a whisper for the rest of his statement. "You're right, I am a monster… My own father hated me and I hated him, and yet, look at me, I became worse than him… look at what I did." He motioned out the expansive and shattered window towards the ruins of Midgar.

Just as quickly as the rage had begun to burn in Vincent, it fizzled out, filling him with such an expansive self loathing that he began to falter in his grip of Rufus' coat. No wonder the young man had sent his secretary away and been sitting alone for so long… doing nothing, setting at his desk with his head in his hands.

~He hates himself… and you hate him… make him pay, yet put him at peace. Do with him what you can't with yourself... Drink his life force down, carry a piece of him with you always… he intrigues me, host~ the demon whispered, urging him on.

Vincent's eyes danced over the shame ridden face dancing over the planes of the young man's face. 'He intrigues ME' he thought selfishly, back to the demon. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he knew even as he'd watched the man today… he was saying it was retribution… but really he wanted to get near the man that angered him, yet peaked his interest so much.

Rufus turned back to look at the new indecision all over Vincent's features. The man was so breathtakingly beautiful. He didn't think of the repercussions before he acted lunging forward he took Vincent's lips with his own.

The spell was complete as Vincent felt Rufus kiss him. He wrapped his arms chokingly around the younger man. They became frantic. The inner demon inside him growled with lust and frustration. He'd wanted blood, but lust would be almost as good. Rufus own grip on Vincent was bruising, but Vincent's clawed hand was digging through the pristine white fabric drawing blood to the surface eliciting a moan from the younger man.

Neither knew what was happening until clothes were removed in the dim office, lust giving way to primal urges, and the urges giving birth to the emotional needs. Both men had tears in their eyes. Too much heartache and pain involved in their demons. One wore the demon as a façade about him in a worldwide empire, the other house his demons deep within himself.

Chaos growled and groaned, whispering words of an ancient and lost tongue in the back of Vincent's head, giving the dark angel the sudden urge to change things. ~Listen to our body… he's the right one… let him become one with us… let him in…~ The beast inside chanted over and over.

Vincent's body heightened in temperature and burning need. He'd never experienced this before in all his cursed years. He moaned and kissed Rufus hard before moving down to his neck and biting down hard with his razor sharp fangs. He drew out a gasp and a shudder from Rufus as he began to suckle on the flesh, drinking the warm liquid that poured from Rufus' vein.

Then flipping them over Vincent yanked Rufus down against him. "Fuck me…. Fuck me till I know I'm alive with you in me…" He stole Rufus' lips harshly again.

Rufus wasn't so shocked that he couldn't think but he was certainly shocked to the point of tears again. He trembled slightly as he brushed his fingers along Vincent's cheeks. "We are so much alive, but I am not able to compete with your dark and ethereal quality Vincent. You shock me and rip at my heart strings… I am honored, but not qualified." He rested his head against Vincent's chest in defeat.

"You sell yourself short, and yes, you should be honored. No one has had this privilege. Please… make us both feel today. I'm burning for you. I've never FELT like this before." He pulled Rufus' hand up to his mouth taking in the two longest fingers and suckling on them, and allowing them to fall from his mouth sloppily. He pushed the hand down to his entrance. Rufus cooperated but looked unsure, still.

Rufus straightened the two fingers while curling the others. He knew what Vincent wanted. He'd only ever had it done to him though. He watched Vincent's face as the dark man let go of the hand to grip his waist instead. Vincent's eyes rolled back in his head as Rufus breached him for the first time… both fingers at once.

The demon inside curled in pleasure at the invasion. ~We waited so long… an eternity…~

Vincent moaned and begged through the imperfect coupling, not caring that the pace wasn't steady or hard. Rufus' insecure and virgin-like actions, for this virgin position for Vincent was enough… along with the unnatural burning that ripped through his entire abdomen as Rufus filled his with his seed crying out with tears in his eyes, how beautiful Vincent was, and how beautiful he made him feel for this honor. It was all enough for Vincent himself to orgasm with a howl as he felt the blinding force… and blacked out.

~…~…~

{ I mistakenly let my love for you grow stronger  
Like being infected by a virus  
Which propagates throughout my body  
Eating away at my cells… }

~…~…~

After Vincent had come to regain consciousness, that day, he'd found the blond cradled in his arms against his chest. Vincent felt overwhelming regret. What was he doing, only minutes before, he'd been ready to end both their lives despite the impossibility of it being successful for himself, and he'd sure wanted to try again. Vincent breathed in deeply of the blond's silken hair. How come something like this couldn't be a reality for him? 'Oh yeah, I'm a demon with more demons inside… I'm disgusting' Vincent slowly and gracefully pulled out from under the blond, and using some of the man's clothes that were on the floor next to them, he laid him down on a makeshift pillow and silently dressed himself and leapt from the window. If only the fall would end his life, he thought as he landed perfectly in a crouch with one hand firmly on the ground (1)

An internal cackle shook him from his own musings. ~My dear Being… you underestimate your worth sometimes. And now that I have seen inside this silvery towhead's heart and soul… you will soon see your worth, to him… and to me…~ the hiss sounded more demonic that Vincent knew that chaos looked. What was the detestable organism inside of him planning now?

Vincent quickly shifted from place to place using his unique abilities to run away… He needed to get the glowing face and voice that he could hear and see in his mind's eye… far away from him.

~…~…~

Rufus awoke to the inner whisperings of his ever painful mind. Something seemed different. There was something pulling him, tugging at him. He immediately noticed the cold air, where it had once been the Dark Angel's arms around him.

"What the hell happened" He muttered. Slowly standing to dress, there was much to do. He had wanted to give up everything. But during that haphazard coupling something had flashed inside him. It was like, somehow he'd seen inside the dark, mysterious man for a split second. He felt scorching pain…a complete haze from the man's heart. Then felt a vile bitterness, so acidic that it very well could have eaten the man's heart out. And lastly, he felt a sense of renewed hope and yearning. He felt the waves of emotion awaken something inside himself. Like a part of him was part of this dark man as he'd joined him.

He felt something mature and break free when they'd released together. He felt his seed burrow deep inside the man over which he lay atop. And the sudden sense of belonging and ownership knit together in a possessive brand within his heart. And before he too fell fast asleep, he felt the sizzle of the brand take birth upon the Dark Angel's heart too.

Now dressed in slightly stained shirt, vest, and pants Rufus wondered to himself just how he could feel that alive, and like he belonged again? He needed to find Vincent and figure out just what exactly happened when they came together. And he needed that Dark Angel with him, beside him… sheathing him, and inside him… all of it… He'd had a taste of it, now he needed more.

~…~…~

Vincent watched from the shadows as the TURKS passed through silently searching for him again. He had to hand it to them, they were skilled.

"I know what you're thinking… and you know why it's so." A soft voice came from behind the tree he was standing next to.

Vincent smirked and buried his face in the cowl of his cape. "Yes, Tseng, of the TURKS… you trained them, of course. To what do I owe the pleasure" Vincent knew they were coming without the intent to harm or he'd already be asleep, or have a hole gaping open in him by now. He was quite evenly matched with the TURK that had once been a friend and apprentice to him.

He should find out the reason that they were hunting him down. Perhaps they wanted to know if he was a threat, maybe he'd been spotted as he'd watched over the young president far more closely these past weeks. Every week, every day, every hour… he felt something draw him tighter and tighter. He needed to be near where the golden boy was. His light was drawing Vincent's darkness.

The reply he first got was barely audible. "I've missed you all these years…" Tseng came forward from the tree to stand next to Vincent. He looked down at the ground. Neither had looked at each other in the face. Simply comfortable with the knowledge of each other that they already possessed. "We have been scouting for you for weeks, but you already know this don't you?" He asked rhetorically, knowing that there was no reply needed. "Our employer has requested that we find you, he wants you to come back to Shinra to speak to him. I wasn't given a reason, nor do I know of any threats or active missions. So am I correct to assume that you might understand the nature of this request more than I would?"

This time he needed to give an answer, the dark and quiet man thought as he buried his face deeper and tipped forward allowing his hair to hide his face. "Yes Tseng, it would be a personal nature that he has requested to speak to me." Tseng was silent as a reply. "Tell your 'employer' that I will come to speak to him at my own terms." And with a quick glace to Tseng's now turned face he shifted away deep into the forest.

Tseng scowled, he'd figured as much. His work had pulled him away from his once fellow TURK and dear friend, but he was worried now. About him, and Rufus, Rufus was like a son, or a brother to him. What could they have to do with one another? Especially that would call upon him and his TURKS to so desperately seek out the gunman. With a heavy sigh Tseng returned to call off the TURKS and notify Rufus, the young man wouldn't be happy.

Vincent had shifted till he came upon a precipice overlooking the now-dead city, with the very young city of Edge in front of the skeleton of the older larger city. Vincent fought back a wave nausea from the glance of the drop off below him. Everything bothered him now. Since that one afternoon with Rufus, he'd been hypersensitive to sights, sounds, tastes, and smells. Everything seemed to set him off. It was like Chaos' own ability's were becoming his. He could see better, enhanced, like when he could see through Chaos. He could tell when anything was different about Rufus, as he watched from afar… it was like the wind carried his scent. And Vincent could sense the sadness, forlorn, neediness, loneliness, and his sense of worthlessness. It was almost as if Rufus mirrored his own feelings.

He could sense the man's heartbeat. Whether he was tired, or angry, frustrated, or solemn. It was driving Vincent crazy. He wanted to burst into Rufus' newly fixed window as the man sat with his head on the desk and tears in his eyes and take him into his arms. And why! This man was responsible for hundreds if not thousands of lives being lost, as well as hundreds of lives being mutated and changed. Why would he feel this way.

A sudden pain radiated from his abdomen, the pain almost blinding. He lost his footing and had all he could do to shift enough to soften the blow of the ground. "What the hell is wrong with me!" he growled to no one but the arid land around him.

He knew in heart, body, mind, and soul… he needed to go see Rufus. He made up his mind.

~about time… my dear host…~ a severely softened Chaos chanted to him. ~I was beginning to think that all was for naught… open your eyes…~ The voice faded away leaving Vincent wondering what was happening. He'd find out soon. Whatever Chaos had done, and whatever happened with Rufus, it'l all be answered soon.

~…~…~

{ I can't cage you in darkness  
My desire, trap you forever  
I must not let my love free  
It's destiny of the vampire… }

~…~…~

Rufus was setting in the garden outside of the new Shinra building when Vincent found him. He felt him before he saw him, and stood allowing the book he was reading to fall to the ground. His breath was taken away as the man stumbled to a knee.

"I should have come sooner…" Was all he said as he blacked out.

Rufus wanted to cry out but something stopped him. He stood a couple of feet away from Vincent as the man's body was overcome with a glow. Chaos suddenly appeared where Vincent once lay. Rufus' eyes widened yet he wasn't afraid. "You're the one that did this aren't you?" He asked with awe in his tone.

"Yes my little human cherub… I felt you, tasted you, melded with your blood, I saw inside you. You are the one. Even your very chemical makeup shows that you were made for me. Gaia cursed me, but also blessed me with this fate. You feel it, and you don't fight it do you?" The dark demon stepped forward, reaching out a talon tipped hand to lift the young blonds chin.

"I see…" was Rufus first reply and he seemed to think for a minute while looking into the mystical depths that were the Demon's eyes. "The prophecy all makes sense now."

A filtered and breezy laugh cascaded from Chaos' mouth. "You didn't destroy it. And all this time I thought my host was safe from it, and I was as well… Shinra hid it himself didn't he?"

Rufus' face turned grim. "Yes, and thankfully I was the one to find it, or you, the world, and many other sentient beings may not exist anymore. But now it's safe for you, I was the only one to read the whole of it, and destroyed it… quite thoroughly. But… you are…" Rufus slightly blushed and looked away from those demonic eyes. "you were… looking for a mate. It was me?"

Chaos smiled lusciously baring his fangs and letting himself look down at Rufus. "Yes… I now carry your child." His eyes dilated and a low growl tumbled from his throat while his mouth was still upturned in the half-grin.

Rufus felt like he was falling into that gaze, but the reality of what pieced together in his head and the unfiltered answer through him. Tears welled up in his eyes. "M.. My child!" He looked up at the now solemn demon. Then the grim and cold fear that hit his gut pieced the last bit of the prophesy together. "That means!" The tears began to fall; he threw himself at the fearsome creature that he'd never seen face to face before.

Chaos purred despite the grim occasion. Never did he think the creature that he'd urged his host to mate would accept 'him' so fully and completely. A peace settled about his demonic soul. Perhaps this wouldn't be the fear inspiring change that he'd feared. He was so unsure, when Vincent refused to accept this new bond with the golden one…

He closed his humanlike arms around the tender body that was crying and clinging to him. He felt their heartbeats as one, this time, directly, rather than through Vincent as a filter. He hoped his host would realize the significance of this moment through him, and it would soften the fact that he would carry a child to fruition. Chaos purred as he ran his hands over the smooth fabric of the shirt that Rufus wore.

"What's happened to me Chaos? Why do I feel this way?" Rufus asked as he breathed in deeply the musky odor that was completely Chaos.

"I don't know. I know many things, but not this. I only know that I, and my host, can only mate once and for all. So, this is fate. Something called us together, and now binds us to each other. But, yes, as you gathered. It will be through Vincent that you share this bond. Not through me… at least not for a long time." Chaos quietly said and slid out his tongue to taste of the flesh along the shell of Rufus' ear.

"Nnn" Rufus swooned. The mixture of the musky scent that Chaos was putting off, and the stimulation had him weak in the knees. He was by far a slutty man, but this creature, so fearsome and beautiful and the fact that Vincent was there under it all had him pleading in his heart for the chance to taste what the Demon had to offer.

"So demanding little human cherub, aren't you?" Chaos whispered and bit down lightly on the side of Rufus' neck, drawing blood instantly. "Mhhuu I did not think I would have the chance to taste you again my Cherub." Chaos descended, biting down more fiercely while grinding his hips against the blond man.

Rufus felt the needled teeth sink into the flesh of his neck, yet felt no fear. The very thought that he was mated to this man and this creature within the man. Was enough to make his pulse race, as the bite deepened yet more and he felt the blood of his body being consumed he moaned loudly and wantonly, meeting the press of flesh against his groin even more forcefully. "Take me Chaos!" He cried

The demon growled and looked sadly up into his eyes, a trickle of the man's blood falling from the corner of his mouth. "I want to, my little cherub… but I cannot… I need to return to the form of my host, my time is now fading quickly. But here…" He groaned slightly as he brought his wrist up to his mouth he bit down easily effectively slicing the flesh. "Complete these bonds, even more… taste me, and feel me, feel his thoughts too." He spoke of Vincent's and his own… they were comingled as one in the blood of that body. Even with this transition… his thoughts, and ability's would remain with Vincent.

Rufus was too awash with new feelings and emotions to even think, let alone deny. He simply opened his lips as the wrist was brought up to his mouth. The taste was warm, and metallic. Not bitter, yet not sweet. It was like coppery tears…

Rufus was roused from his trance-like state as Chaos collapsed on the ground and transformed back to Vincent. He slumped to the ground too and pushed the ebony locks of hair out of the gunman's face, he was breathing. But unconscious. Rufus allowed sadness to fill him for a few silent moments and simply held on to the soft right hand of the Dark Angel. Everything that was changing was overwhelming.

~…~…~

They met on a plain of non-reality. It was there, yet it wasn't. Mist was everywhere, and a consuming darkness that seemed to eat at everything including their bodies. Vincent stood strong facing what had lain inside him for so long… and before that had been trapped in the powers of Gaia. Vincent struggled to piece everything together without allowing emotions to rule the situation. He replayed everything that happened and that was said. He could still feel the sense of loss from Chaos... and even from Rufus yet he could also feel lust, fear, sadness, and so much else.

"Yes… host…. Vincent… Open your senses. You can be one with everything in me, and also be one with him. You know it, you can feel it. He is reaching out to connect to you. I am… I am figuratively dying… to be reborn." He looked off in the distance of the unfettered darkness, as if he could see something.

Vincent tried to see but the blackness consumed everything, and threatened to consume him so he struggled but managed to settle his sights back on Chaos, clearly he could make out every detail of the creatures body, skin, wings, claws, and even feral yet eerily familiar eyes that glowed golden amber.

Chaos began to talk again. "This child will be yours just as much as it is Rufus', but it is also mine in a sense. I will be reborn into it. In fact the unborn soul of our child is what is calling me away. I am weakening as I am transferring within. My memories and powers are yours, my host. Our child will contain me, and I will be reborn into my pure form, the way it was intended. Again... Gaia blessed me, even though she had cursed the current form that I am."

Vincent tried to wrap his head around this entire situation. He closed his eyes and let the blackness cradle him in that instant… allowed his mind and soul to accept the seeking force that was tickling along the edge of his awareness.

"That's it…" Chaos whispered now around him… instead of beside him. "Let me give myself over to you, and our child… and in turn giving Rufus to you completely and you to him." Chaos enveloped his wings around the dark gunman inside this reality, effectively cutting off the black void from them.

"Our child..." Vincent whispered as he curled in on himself within the cocoon of wings velvety blackness now. "Will be a human... but be your vessel won't they?"

"In a way, yes…" Chaos' voice seemed weak again like it had earlier that day. "Pure of form, not like what you and I became. One in the same, complete, unfettered by the confines that were placed on you and I. As Gaia's champion and voice of the ancients, I no longer will lust for the blood of innocents unbridled." The voice was only a whisper. "Open your eyes Vincent…"

~…~…~

{ I love you, but I can never steal your heart  
I lower the curtain  
To hold back the desire in my blood  
I saw the eternal darkness that lay ahead… }

~…~…~

Vincent opened his eyes; they were somehow filled with tears. But he opened them, and saw blue tear filled eyes matching his own emotion over him. They felt a sense of loss, and emptiness. Yet as Vincent went to sit up from the ground he felt a warm glow… a happy and strong spirit from within himself.

Rufus placed his hand on Vincent's abdomen. "I feel our child's pulse Vincent." He stated without holding back, He had known in the back of his consciousness that Vincent knew and accepted the state of his condition. "Oh my God's Vincent… it's amazing." He pressed his hand reverently around the still flat plain of muscles… "What happened to us? Less than two months ago we were enemies, intrigued ones, but enemies nonetheless." Rufus met the crimson gaze of the gunman. "I don't know what to do… how do I explain to you, how I feel. I am happy; I am awed that you chose me. I didn't want to live." Rufus looked down in shame. "Are you happy with me?" He asked with uncertainty. Their new bond allowed for a connection… but he couldn't read the gunman's heart that clearly.

Vincent stood up and looked around the garden that they stood in. He could feel their child growing in him. He didn't know how, he would never ask either… He didn't know what would happen physically, but Chaos' knowledge of the situation was inside him now, he could draw upon that when he needed to.

The more he could feel Rufus, inside him, and watch him from outside, the more he felt the bond, and the reason why Chaos chose him. In a sudden and random act he turned and reached for the quiet blond. "It's amazing and scary too. And that…" He leaned his forehead against Rufus own. "…is not something I would admit to anyone. I cannot say that I am happy yet…" Vincent glanced back in the direction of the wasteland beyond Edge. "I have not felt happiness or anything close to it in a long time. But I can say that I feel more alive than I've felt… " he leaned close to Rufus' face again. "…In just as long of a time."

Rufus felt breathless. He'd felt an instantaneous bond and a lust towards Chaos when he'd been in front of him. But looking into the crimson eyes locked on his own, He saw, not lust, not controlled power, but a soft sadness. The man that he was bonded to had strength. So strong he could kill him in one move had he wished, among other strengths. He was lonely… so lonely that a part of him had worn away… that acidic bitterness Rufus had glimpsed earlier had been akin to the lonely self condemned solitude. It was taking a lot to make him stay here now, let alone open himself at all to the man he'd once loathed, and who had indirectly been the cause for his hate, pain, and fears… let alone, his losses that led to the Demon's within, and the loneness.

Everything was coming full circle; Vincent didn't know what to do. His fears, the condemnation… self inflicted and imposed upon him wanted to swallow him whole. But it was the inner strength from his past that was becoming refortified and the sense of ownership that Chaos had branded upon him and Rufus made him hold on despite the urge to flee.

Vincent took Rufus' face in his hands and leaned down to claim his lips in their first real kiss. That was not being controlled by passion or by Chaos, or through Chaos himself.

The kiss was sweet, questioning mostly. Was this something they could really do? Or was it even something they really wanted? Rufus trembled slightly and leaned forward more, into the kiss and brought his hands around Vincent's back hands up on his shoulder blades. He tried to deepen the kiss.

Vincent wanted; he wanted so badly… he desired Rufus, now more strongly than he had realized it before. Maybe due to the bond they shared, maybe something more primitive, he didn't know, or want to find out why. He was just so afraid to allow his Desire to give birth to love, though… it may be out of his hands now.

This chance had fallen upon him; through another's fate… he held in his hands a fertile seed of belonging. They were chained to each other in so many ways already… why not open himself further and allow Rufus in completely.

He allowed Rufus to deepen the kiss but grabbed the man by the shoulders and separated them. "Rufus… as the president of Shinra… not just as a father to this child inside me… can you truly accept me. Who I am, my past sins and misdeeds, as well as my alliances in the present" His crimson eyes blazed. The depth and ferocity of the gaze would hopefully convey the depth. Add to that, he poured the fear, doubt, and past betrayal into his whole aura, knowing that the younger man would feel it, clearly.

Rufus placed a hand on Vincent's chest. The gunman really didn't know him to ask him such questions… but Vincent was warranted in his fears. After all that'd been done to him and even 'by' him… Rufus could understand. "Vincent, I believe we have a lot to talk about, to learn of each other. But in short, I accept who you are… and personally detest what was done to you in torture and in hate. I know it was through Hojo, thus through my father, thus placing indirect blame on me. And believe me when I say, I want to make it up to you if that is at all possible. And I also can tell from our past conflict, that you do not know, or believe me true reasons for trying to correct the wrongs I have done to this planet. I have a long ways to go to reach the point of forgiveness from anyone, if it's even attainable. But I am not the man you thought I was." Rufus looked sincerely up into Vincent's eyes.

Those sky blue eyes were perfection to gaze into. So pure, why did Vincent ever think he was evil in his soul… no, his aura was evil only on the outside, now that he could see into the young man in front of him, he could see and taste a sense of purity and innocence. "No Rufus Shinra, you are not… you are only a man that has always intrigued me, and now I know why. And I do want to get to know you now, if you'll allow that. And if you can accept me as I am, my demons included. Figurative and literal…" He finished with a half grin and gently lifted Rufus' chin with a single finger gently placed under it.

"I will…" Rufus breathed and closed his eyes to receive the kiss.

~…~…~

{ Reborn my love afire  
I want to meet you once again  
To watch our lives expire  
Old with you a wonderful death… }

~…~…~

The small glowing warmth that was inside Vincent suddenly turned to soothing warmth that extended to his entire body. He assumed the same for Rufus because of the almost inaudible moan as the man leaned into Vincent again. This was where they belonged, despite any fears or misdeeds in either of their pasts.

Vincent deepened the kiss for them, and threaded his fingers gently into the younger man's hair. Their body's aching and burning up to be closer. And invisible thread winding its way around them, and a invisible voice whispering each other's passionate thoughts urging them on.

Vincent broke the kiss and took Rufus by the hand. He didn't know where he was going except he could see a small wooded bit in the vast garden on these grounds. There was a grassy area in between the trees and bushes. The grounds were kept quite well, and the area was clean and well trimmed. Vincent pulled Rufus down onto his lap as he sat against the tree. No words were exchanged.

Rufus began to unbutton his shirt but Vincent pushed his hands away to do it for him. Brushing his hands over the lean muscled expanse of chest and abdomen under the sides of the unbuttoned shirt, he leaned into kiss Rufus again hungry but slow. He wanted to feel him, every bit of him… and love him slowly.

The minutes ticked by, like phantoms… the two kissed and touched and worshiped each other. Wordlessly noting each other's scars and defects, lavishing those places with affection and regret at each other's fates till meeting. Vincent still had his pants on, but they were open and Rufus was kissing his generous and wide length. Yet another reason Vincent wanted to take this slow. He knew he was large. He'd only been with two people in his entire life, and he knew it could be painful, and fearsome too. But after pleasuring Rufus to completion once with his mouth, Rufus was determined to lavish him with the same attention.

"Stop" he breathed. "I want you, Rufus, I want to be one with you, will you have me?" He pulled the blond man up to meet his gaze. The 'cherub' as Chaos had called him, properly named, he was flushed his cheeks tinged a becoming shade of light rose. His breathing was also slightly heavy and his lips swollen and moist form kissing and then trying to lavish the massive erection that throbbed for him now.

"Make me yours" Rufus breathed and went to lay down but was caught by the arms before he could do so.

"No, like this" Vincent pulled him to straddle his lap. "This way you can be the one in control, I don't want to hurt you, I want to make love to you." He reached behind Rufus and pressed his fingers into the slightly stretched opening, from Vincent pleasuring Rufus with his mouth and his fingers simultaneously. He pushed two fingers in, comfortably and scissored them a little bit before adding a third, carefully and scissoring more. He knew they should have some form of lubrication, but they needed this here… he would do his best to make it slow and gradual, not painful or regrettable.

Rufus panted as Vincent stretched him more and more, finally he cut the silence. "Please, Vincent… Fuck me! Now!" He cried and lifted himself up to try to catch the massive erection properly, then reached behind himself to line it up.

Vincent was shocked, excitedly so, as he watched Rufus line himself up. Anticipation filled him, but concern overshadowed it. Rufus first time with him this way needed to be gentle. He grabbed Rufus hip in one hand and the top of his erection in the other. Effectively making his hand a barrier. He lined the very tip of his erection up to Rufus clenching opening and pressed gently in. The onslaught of sensitive feeling was a mixture of his own, and the mirroring of his mate's.

He gently worked Rufus onto him a little bit at a time, by the time he was halfway impaled, Rufus cried out again… He didn't say anything, simply cried and began to kiss him in a totally consuming kiss. Vincent almost lost himself as Rufus began to rock, he was so high on his knees that he couldn't control the movement completely, but the end result was achieved. Vincent growled low and loud as Rufus slammed himself down hard after rocking a few times, moaning along with Vincent's growl.

"Fuck yeah… Gaia… I don't want to hurt you Rufus." Vincent was barely able to grind out the mixed message.

"Gods MNnn. Gnno! Take me, please… I won't break. Fuck me, make me FEEL too… please!" Rufus cried out and slammed down hard again almost completely consuming the massive erection into his needy body.

Vincent growled and half moaned again, and grabbed Rufus by the sides, flipping them easily from sitting up, backwards where Rufus was laying on the ground. He lifted Rufus legs up to his shoulders and drove in hard.

Rufus screamed at the deep and hard jab. "GODS YES!" As Vincent pulled out and slammed back in again, it rubbed against Rufus' inner trigger. He began crying out and moaning repetitively as Vincent set a ruthless pace. He was building up quickly. He wanted to hold back, but Vincent would have none of it.

"You fucking let yourself go... CUM for me now… you're mine!" Vincent dug his fingers and claws of his left hand into the flesh of Rufus' backside and hips and bent him in half to kiss him brutally as he drove himself in as deep as he could.

Rufus' eruption made them both see white, and pulled Vincent along with him. The force with which they felt the combined effect of their orgasm's made them both teary and want to cling to each other.

They both breathed heavy for a while but finally Rufus spoke up. "You know, if every time is going to be like that, it's going to become a health hazard. And…" He reached between them and ran his hand across the sweaty flesh of Vincent's lean and pale belly. "This sort of thing may be off limits after a while for you…" Rufus said playfully, and leaned up to kiss Vincent's face gently.

The whole atmosphere that had seemed to ensconce them suddenly vanished. Vincent closed his eyes and laid his head on Rufus chest.

Rufus felt it all again, the trepidation, the regret, the wonder. He knew that Vincent was scared of this change. He had been in almost complete solitude for so long… decades… With few friends, and only being close with a select few off and on through these last few years, ranging from a TURK, to Cloud Strife.

"It will be ok somehow, we'll make it work." Rufus began. "I know you've had your privacy and space for so many years… and I don't want to intrude, but you are also lonely. Let's just work with that. We have both been so lonely. Enjoy having someone close, but know that… you can also have your solitude if you need it." It almost hurt him to say that, he'd found Vincent… his Soulmate, Literally! And now he really didn't want to let go of him.

They both were startled from the moment with the glimmer of an emotion. A warm fluttering that was not able to be felt physically, but emotionally between their bond, it was the glimmer of life. "This will be so scary and new… and we'll overcome it, together, ok?" Rufus reached up and stroked Vincent's hair behind his ear.

Vincent smiled and tucked his feelings behind a curtain again. He wouldn't ruin the moment for either of them. But as he smiled and shared in the glow of the faint, and new shimmering life inside of him, he pushed the volatile fears that were eating at him, and reawakened with the reminder of this new responsibility that he carried… literally carried… inside him. He wanted to run away. But the pull of the invisible strings was strong.

A mate, a child. Everything else was so long ago, though it was a mere 8 weeks ago. It felt like eternity. His sins, his mistakes, the things he wanted to set straight. Reality was slamming his heart and making his stomach clench in fear and nausea. What would he do now?

He looked down at Rufus, who was obviously trying to read what was wrong with him. "Yeah, we'll be ok." He replied as warmly as he could. Suppressing the screaming urge to flee. He rubbed Rufus' hip to give him a warning and slowly and as gently as he could, pulled out form the young man.

Rufus blushed but carefully rose up when Vincent lifted off of him. He began to dress as the dark and mysterious man pulled up his abused bottoms. He watched as Vincent covered his entire body with the clothes he liked to wear. He wondered to himself, how many and who, had been trusted enough to ever see the gunman's body.

Vincent could tell what Rufus was thinking, it was written all over his face. And Vincent had seen this before. A sense of pity, and remorse for him. With their bond he could also get a slight sense of jealousy from the man. So he grinned sardonically and with his own self loathing. "Not many… don't worry" He finished with a malicious narrowing of his eyes.

How could it ever be any different for me… I can't ever truly love someone, all it will ever mean for me, is pain. Vincent started to follow Rufus as the blond gently grabbed his hand. He'd flee, when the time was right. It was his destiny…

~…~…~

{ I can't cage you in darkness  
My desire, trap you forever  
I must not let my love free  
It's destiny of the vampire }

~…~…~

~…~…~End~…~…~

(1)-

I imagine the leap from 'Underworld' the movie (the first one) the beginning scene after she's watching the werewolves in the city. Leaping in the dark from that tall building, landing in a graceful and powerful crouch

A/N: Ok, please don't flame me *ducks and hides* I have NEVER ever done MPREG or anything remotely close. But once I started… I couldn't stop! And I have personally NEVER seen a vin/ruf story… I'd be interested to read any if I find them… but… yeah... I know it's not as likely as some other pairings… but for me, and my setting it seemed to work J


End file.
